


Unrequited Love's a Bitch

by montygreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Stiles, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, allison never died, at least on stiles side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreen/pseuds/montygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really only came to the party to hit on Danny, one of his regulars at the coffee shop. He had no intentions of sitting out on the balcony drinking hard liquor with this totally-out-of-his-league strawberry blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. I've been watching a lot of teen wolf and I'd have to say this is one of my favorite pairings. Unfortunately there's no Stydia till the second chapter, sorry. :(

“Tada!” Stiles stepped back to admire the sparkling espresso machine that he had just spent an hour cleaning.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Missed a spot, dude” He smirked, walking by.

“Shut up,” Stiles said, always the sore loser. Scott who had been leaning against the counter laughed at the two. “You too, Scott! And get off that counter, I just wiped that off!”

It was eleven, too late for the morning rush and too early for the lunch coffee run. So Derek, Scott, and Stiles were sitting around, lazing about in the almost abandoned coffee shop, not really sure what they should do. After cleaning out the coffee grounds for the upteenth time, Scott fiddled with the hem of his apron before turning to Stiles.“So are you going to that party Allison is throwing?” Scott said, faking a casual tone.

 “Eh I don’t know.” Stiles said uncertainly, avoiding eye contact with Scott. “Parties aren’t really my thing.

Scott sighed deeply, both of them knowing the reason for Stiles hesitance. “Come on dude, it’s been three months since she broke up with you. It’s not going to kill you to see her.”

Stiles looked out of the window, desperately looking for an escape from this conversation.

“First of all, our breakup was mutual!” Scott gave a small disbelieving laugh. “It was!” Stiles repeated, indignant. “Second, Malia and I were together for like two years, dude. I don’t want to hurt her or anything, y’know.”

Scott sighed. If seeing Malia with that friendly bartender a week ago at Scott’s Pub was anything to judge by, Malia wasn’t the one who was hurt in this relationship.

“Something tells me Malia is perfectly fine.” Scott said, looking at Stiles. “Come, on go to the party, have some fun!” Scott smiled, began to dance, grabbing both of Stiles’ limp hands and bringing them back and forth, while Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics . “Get drunk, make out with a guy or whatever you’re into nowadays, make bad decisions!”

Stiles smiled weakly at Scott, but before he could reply, Derek interrupted, walking back into the main room.

“Come on guys, stop messing around. Scott, go take out the garbage.”

Scott made a face, then looked deep into Stiles eyes. “We are continuing this later.” He said with finality, making Stiles take a resigned breath.

“SCOTT!” Derek shouted impatiently.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Scott said hurriedly, before shuffling his feet towards the back door. It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t want to see Malia. They hadn’t ended on bad terms or anything, Stiles just couldn’t explain it. It had only been three months and Stiles was barely over Malia. He knew seeing her at this party would draw him right back in. Stiles need a new crush. Stat. Suddenly, a ring from the front door jolted him out of his thoughts. In walked a tall, muscular, dark haired man in his early twentys’ walked in through the door. Stiles widened his eyes, as his hands started to sweat.

“HI DANNY!” Stiles practically shouted, cursing his awkwardness.

Danny took an apprehensive step forward. “Uh..Hey, Stiles?” He asked confusedly.

‘ _Fuck_.’ Stiles thought. ‘ _He probably thinks I’m an idiot._ ’ He took a deep breath, calming himself, before continuing with a hesitant smile. “Erm..What can I get for you?”

“Just a medium iced coffee.” Danny said, before looking at one of the glass display cases. “Scratch that, I’ll have a medium iced coffee and one of these blueberry scones.”  
Stiles looked over to where Danny was pointing before typing his order into the ancient cash register.

“That’ll be four sixty-five.” Danny handed Stiles his credit card and Stiles blushed slightly as Danny’s hand brushed his. Stiles ran the card along the credit card slot then pulled out the receipt. “Erm, you’re going to have to sign here.” Stiles said, motioning with one of the pens he grabbed from the coffee mug next to him. Danny signed quickly, and Stiles took back the receipt beginning to prepare Danny’s order.

Quiet coffee shop music floated over the empty store as Stiles began to work the grinding machine.  
“So are you coming to that party Allison’s throwing?” Danny asked Stiles.

“WHAT?” Stiles yelled over the loud machine.

“Are you coming to that party Allison is throwing!” Danny asked Stiles again, raising his voice slightly.”

“WHAT?!” Stiles shouted again.

“ARE YOU COMING TO ALLISON’S PARTY?” Danny shouted as loud as he could. Stiles widened his eyes, turned off the coffee machine hurriedly, then turned back to where Danny was standing.

“Wait are you going to that too?” Stiles asked Danny.

“Yeah, I don’t have class that day so I figured I might as well.” Danny answered, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“Oh crap, sorry for holding you up.” Stiles said, rushing back to the counter to finish preparing Danny’s drink.

“Nah it’s fine, I just need to meet someone at noon. I’ve got plenty of time.” Danny paused before repeating his question for the fourth time. “So er.. Are you coming?”

“Where?” Stiles replied with a confused face.

“To the party, idiot!” Danny said jokingly. Stiles blushed.

“OH! Yeah, probably.” Stiles finally answered, putting Danny’s drink and scone on the counter.

“Cool.” Danny said, taking his order. “Well, see you then!” Danny raised his drink then left, ringing the bell again as he opened and closed the door.”

“See you Danny!” Stiles shouted, but it was too late and Danny had already left. “ _Damnit_ ” Stiles said under his breath, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. _Why did he have to be so awkward_?

“Scott, you can come out now!” Stiles shouted towards the direction of the back room. When no one came out, Stiles sighed before opening the pale green metal door to reveal a suspiciously happy looking Scott.

“So you’re coming to the party now?” Scott asked happily.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter. But hey guys, who should I make Scott's love interest? Kira or Allison? I could go either way and I'd really appreciate your input!  
> Also, so sorry it's really short, I write short chapters, I can't help it, sorry!!
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr at [theangelandthehunter](theangelandthehunter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
